Listen to Your Heart
by twilight taylor
Summary: I wrote this before i wrote Letting Go and decicded to use vampires. This is almost like Letting Go but it's all human! Just review if you like it.


**This is just a story I wrote about a year ago. It was the beginning of Letting Go until I decided to involve vampires. I don't think I'm going to update again on this one. I just happened to come across it today when I was looking through my documents. Just rerad it, it's really good. And if I can get enough reviews, I MIGHT update. Remember, I wrote this a year ago!!!!**

Chapter 1: Running Away

As I ran out the front door I didn't look back. I knew if I looked back I would trip and fall. As soon as I got in my truck I shoved the key in the ignition and drove away. Charlie, my father, was drunk, as usual. I made spaghetti for lunch, but he didn't want it. He started to yell at me and call me names. I knew the beating was coming, so I ran away.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17 years old and I live in Forks, Washington. My father, Charlie, is the Chief Police in Forks, and he is also abusive. He has been like that since my mother died when I was five. She was driving home from the grocery store in the middle of January. There was ice on the road and she lost control of her car. She ran into a tree and died from internal bleeding. After that, Charlie decided to drink his pain away, and also inflict some on me. He took down all the pictures of us in the living room and burned the. I was able to save a few of them. There's one of all of us and one of my mom and one of just me.

I didn't even realize where I was until I saw a sign that said; You Are Now Leaving Forks Washington. I decided I went far enough and turned around. I looked at my cell phone and it was 2:30. I had been driving for two hours.

I passed by several big houses, one of which I had never seen before. It was a big white mansion. There were several nice cars and a U-Haul in the driveway. I think these are the Cullens and the Hales. Angela told me there were some new students coming to school Monday. I wonder if I will be at school Monday or if Charlie will kill me for me running away. I hope I make it through today and Sunday.

I slowly made my way down our street. When Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, I decided to park my truck and dash in the house. I made a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs to do some homework. When I looked at the clock over the doorway it read 3:00. I really wasn't gone that long. I wonder where Charlie went…probably went buy more beer. As I went through the living room, I noticed it was messier that normal.

After I finished my homework, I put some clothes to wash and cleaned up the living room. Charlie thought the floor was a trash can and just threw his trash on the floor. Most of the trash was beer bottles and cans and pizza boxes. Charlie always ordered pizza when I wasn't home before 5:00 and that is normally about twice a week. Every time he orders pizza, he beats me. Maybe he won't beat me tonight because his house is clean. The best that could happen will be for him to forget about what happened at lunch. But the chances of that happening are not too good.

Everything is clean and his dinner is cooked. He should no reason to hurt me tonight, only for fun. I heard his cruiser drive up and a car door slam at about 5:00. The front door unlocked and he walked through the door way. When he saw his food on the table, he sat down and glared at me.

"About time you cooked something good! After what happened at lunch, I thought you were gone for good." He stopped to take a bite of his hamburger. "I'll let that one slide, but if it happens again…" he trailed off.

I made my way past the table, but he stuck his leg out and tripped me. I fell, of course, and hit my head on the ground. He just sat there, laughing hysterically. Then I got up and ran up the stairs, to my surprise, without tripping. I went to my room, got my pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt good on my back. I have bruises and scars all over my body from Charlie. They never seem to go away. I decided to get out when the water was cold. I dried off and got dressed. I stuck my head out the door to make sure Charlie was in the living room. When I saw he was, I sprinted to my room. My bed was so comfortable. I hope tomorrow goes better than today.

Chapter 2: The Cullens

Sunday past by without any yelling or beating…until last night. I fell and I was in his way so he kicked me a few times in the stomach and slapped me across the face. Nothing a little makeup can't cover up. I took a shower right after that and went to bed. It was only seven thirty. But I didn't care…the more sleep, the better. When I got up I wasn't too surprised to see that I had a big bruise on my left cheek. I got dressed quickly and made my way to school.

When I drove into the student parking lot of Forks High School, I saw a shiny silver Volvo. That had to be the Cullens' car; it's the only new one here. I parked in my usual spot and went to English. I got to class way too early. I saw a new girl sitting right next to me. I sat down and smiled at her. She smiled back and held out her hand.

"Hi," she said while shaking my hand.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan. Are you one of the Cullens?"

She giggled. "Yes, I'm Alice Cullen. It's very nice to meet you Bella. You're my first new friend here.

"Nice to meet you too. How do you like Forks so far?" I knew she probably wasn't used to all this rain.

"It's going to take a while to get used to it, but it's beautiful. My brothers don't like it because they can't go outside as much as we could in California. They love to play football and baseball, but you can't do that much here, can you?"

I laughed. "No, I guess they can't. How many brothers do you have?"

"Well, I have two older brothers, Emmett's a senior and Edward's a junior. And I'm the only girl. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me and my dad."

"My dad's a doctor at the hospital. What does your dad do?"

"He's the police chief here in Forks." I felt uncomfortable talking about my dad, so I was glad when Mr. Mason called the class to order. I wonder if I'll have any other classes with Alice, I'll ask her after class. When the bell rang, she waited for me by the door. That was a surprise.

"Who do you have next?"

She pulled out her schedule. "Trigonometry."

"That's my next class too. We can walk together. What do you have third period?"

"Spanish. I took it last year in California!"

"Don't worry, it's really easy. I have been making pretty good grades so far and the teacher doesn't give that much homework." I think she was relieved.

Then we walked into trigonometry and she sat down right next to me. Mr. Varner started class and then showed us something new and easy. I finished my work quickly and so did Alice. Before I knew it the bell rang and we went to Spanish.

This class passed by quickly too. The bell rang for lunch and Alice asked me to come meet her brothers.

"Sure, I guess." Then she got really excited and pulled me into the cafeteria. We got our plates and paid for our lunch. She walked toward a table in the back with two guys sitting at it.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped. "This is Bella Swan. Bella this is Emmett," she said pointing to the big muscled one with curly black hair. "And this is Edward." Then I looked toward her other brother, he had beautiful green eyes and messy bronze hair. He was beautiful.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

Emmett chuckled and said, "Nice to meet you too Bella."

"Looks like Alice found a new shopping buddy on the first day of school." Oh my God! Edwards's voice was so smooth and musical, it almost knocked the breath out of me!

Edward and Emmett started to laugh while Alice pouted and said, "At least I made a new friend besides you too! Bella and I have all our first classes together, isn't that great!"

I wiped my left cheek without thinking and Edward saw my bruise and said, "What happened to your cheek?"

I panicked, so my voice cracked when I answered, "Oh, um…I'm very clumsy. I fall down a lot. I sort of fell down yesterday and my cheek hit the chair. Happens all the time."

I don't think they bought it, but at least Alice changed the subject before he could question me any more.

"So…what class do you have next Edward?"

"Biology." That's my class too.

"I have Biology next too. Maybe we could walk together." I suggested.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice."

Emmett started to giggle and Edward glared at him, but that only made him laugh harder. "Come on Edward your so touchy! I was only laughing because she blushes every time you talk." Please don't tell me he just said that. I just blushed even more if it was possible. Thank god the bell rang!

Edward followed me to class and asked me a few questions about myself and my family. I told him my mom died when I was five and I live with my father. We walked in the classroom and he waited in the front for the teacher. Of course the only empty chair would be at my table. He sat next to me and gave me the most breath taking crooked smile. That class flew by. Gym also flew by, because I could not seem to get Edward off my mind. When the final bell rang I raced out into the pouring rain toward my truck. By the time I got there I was soaked. I turned the heat up so my hair could dry on the way home.

Chapter 3: Confessions

When I got down my street, I noticed Charlie's cruiser was parked out front-that's not normal. I parked my truck and ran through the pouring rain up to the front door. When I walked in, I wanted to run away like I did Saturday, but before I could even turn around, he had a fist full of my hair.

"Where have you been?" I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"School." I replied. Then he slapped me across my face and released my hair, letting me fall to the ground.

"Don't lie to me! Where have you been?"

"I just got off of school. I drove straight home! I'm not lying, I swear. I get off of school at 2:00 and its 2:15 now." I yelled. That's was the last thing I should have done.

I saw his fist flying toward me and I ducked. I tried to crawl to the back door, but he grabbed me by my hair again and punched me three times in the face. I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the gut four times then my head once. I felt the blood pedaling under me.

"You will never lie to me again!" he said while he grabbed the phone to call the hospital. When he was finished on the phone he came back over to me and said, "The ambulance is on the way." Then he picked me up by the arm and threw me toward the staircase, and everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. I don't know why I heard it, I thought I died. But this can't be heaven…I had sharp pain in my head and stomach. I was in a very uncomfortable bed in a room with bright lights and white walls. A hospital? Didn't Charlie kill me? I guess not.

Then the door opened and a very handsome doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Cullen? Where have I heard the name before?

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"My head and ribs hurt a lot."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Well," he started, "You fell down the stairs in your home. Your father called the hospital and he never showed up. He just told us to call him when you woke up. You have some pretty serious injuries. You have six broken ribs and a severe concussion. I recommend you stay here for a few nights, only if you want to."

Then I remembered where I remember his name from. "Are you Alice's father?" She told me her father was a doctor.

He chuckled. "Yes. I asked her if she knew you and she said she did. She wants to visit for a while."

"That would be great!" I need some company.

"I'll call her. I'll be back when she gets here." Then he walked out the door. I decided to take a little nap before Alice gets here.

"Hey Bella! Oops, sorry, you were sleeping."

"It's ok Alice."

"What really happened to you Bella? My father and I both know you didn't fall down the stairs. What are those other scars and bruises from? Is someone hurting you?"

Should I tell her what really happened? I feel like I can trust her with my secrets, even though I just met her today.

"My father abuses me and has beaten me since I was five when my mother died. When I got home from school, he was drunk and thought I was lying to him when I told him I was at school. He kicked me in the ribs and head, and then called the hospital. He never got this mad before. I thought I was dead."

"Your father did this to you?" she yelled.

I felt the tears run down my face. "Yes."

"I need to talk to Carlisle."

She ran out the door and I waited for her to come back. She wasn't gone that long, maybe five minutes, until her and Carlisle walked back into the room.

"Bella," he started, "Do you want me to report Charlie? I can call the state police and let them know what's going on."

"That would be fine." I said.

"Dad, I don't want Bella to live alone."

"Well, maybe she could live with us for a while." He suggested.

"Oh would you Bella? We would have so much fun!" she squealed.

"I guess, but I don't want to bother your family."

"Don't worry Bella. You can be the sister I never had. We can go shopping Saturday!" Alice said.

"You don't know what that means to me, Alice." I was starting to get really tired.

"We should let Bella rest. You can come back after school tomorrow, Alice."

"Goodnight Bella. See you at 2:30." Then she skipped out the door.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Get some sleep." Carlisle said while leaving the room.

The next few day passed by quicker than I thought possible. Maybe it was because I slept most of the time. Alice came Tuesday and Wednesday after school and she got me get well soon balloons. On Thursday, all the Cullens came to bring me home, to their home.

When I was finally ready to leave the hospital, Edward and Alice brought me to get my stuff from my house. Alice helped me pack my clothes and Edward loaded up my truck. Alice drove my truck to the house and I rode with Edward. My head was hurting really bad, but I tried not to let it show. It obviously didn't work.

"Are you ok Bella? You look like you're in pain." He said as he drove toward the house.

What was the point of lying? "It's just my head. I feel like I have a massive hangover."

He chuckle. "When we get to this house, have Alice get you some Tylenol. We can unload your stuff while you get some rest."

"I have to help unload." I protested. "It is my stuff."

"You need to rest."

"Fine. Whatever!"

When we got to the house, I did exactly as he told me. Alice gave me some Tylenol and I went to bed. My room was nice, but I was too tired to admire it. All I know is, the walls are blue and the comforter on the big, soft bed is white. I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Chapter 4: Staying Home

I was awoken at seven by a very excited Alice. "Get up Bella! Time for school!" School was not something on my mind at the moment. Alice was now jumping on the bed next to me.

"Fine Alice!" I said while sat up and tried find the edge of the bed. "I'm up!"

When I tried to stand up, I got this pain in my head and I fell right back onto the bed.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"No. I am really dizzy and my head hurts. Can you get me some Tylenol?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." She raced out the door. I was able to get up and walk into my closet. I put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Alice was back with my Tylenol.

"Thanks Alice." I said as I took the medicine. "I need to ask Esme if I can stay home today."

"Okay. She's downstairs in the kitchen. I'll be down there in a minute." She said as we walked through the hall and she headed for her bedroom. When I walked into the kitchen, Esme was making breakfast and talking to Emmett.

The noticed when I walked in and both said good morning as I sat down. "I don't see what's so good about it." I said.

"Alice said you weren't feeling too good. You can stay home for today, if you want, but I don't want you to be here by yourself." Esme said.

"Thanks." I said. Then Alice and Edward walked in. they each sat down and got a plate of pancakes.

"Alice?" Esme asked. "Do you have any test today?"

"Yes. I have one fifth hour, why?"

"I don't want Bella to stay home all alone. What about you, Edward? Can you stay home and baby sit Bella?" she winked at me.

"I don't have any test, I guess so." He replied.

"Great. Bella, I want you to get some rest today. I have to go to work until two, and then I have to go grocery shopping, so I'll be home around three." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "You two better get to school." She told Alice and Emmett. "Bye. I'll be back later." Then she walked out the back door.

"Bye Bella, Edward." Emmett said as he walked out the door.

"Bye guys! Be good!" Alice chirped as she followed out Emmett out the door. Then I heard their doors close and they drove off. I put my head down on my arms that were folded on the counter.

"You should get to bed. Do you need some help getting up the stairs?" he asked.

"I think I can do it. I got down without falling or tripping, but maybe you'd better follow me up. I'm still feeling a little dizzy." I said.

"I can carry you if you think you can't make it." He stated.

"No I think I can do it." I got up and headed for the stairs. I knew he would be right behind me, so I wasn't surprised he caught me when I fainted just by looking up the stairs. He carried me up to my room and set me on my bed.

He laughed and said "I told you so. Now get some sleep, you need it if your going to be shopping with Alice tomorrow." I groaned. I hate shopping. Then I drifted into asleep. I think he stayed for a minute before leaving because I heard the door close five minutes after I drifted.

When I woke up, it was ten. I slept for two hours. I got up and went downstairs. Edward was watching America's Funniest Home Videos. I tried to sneak up on him, but I tripped over the rug. He turned around when I fell and got up to help me to my feet.

"What am I going to do with you? You fall down every time you walk." He teased after I was on the couch next to him. I didn't respond, what I had to say would involve my father and I wouldn't be able to hold in the tears.

We watched AFV for about a half an hour. We laughed our buts off. "I know something even funnier than that. Want to watch it?" he asked with a grin.

"What can be funnier than people doing stupid things and getting hurt?" I questioned.

He laughed. "You'll see." He got up and opened a cabinet on the side of the television that was full of home videos. He took one off the top shelf and popped it into the VCR.

The movie came on and he sat back down next to me. There were two boys and a girl playing in a big swimming pool. The older boy, Emmett, got out the pool and walked toward the camera and started dancing. The other boy, Edward, got out the pool and snuck up on Emmett.

"You guys were so cute!" I said. He pointed to the TV.

Edward was standing behind Emmett, and told the person who has holding the camera, Esme, not to blow his cover by putting his finger on his lips. Edward pulled down Emmett's swim trunks, revealing Emmett's butt and jumped back into the pool. Alice got out the pool when she saw Emmett chasing after Edward. The boys were wrestling in the pool when Esme gave Alice the camera so she could brake up the fight. In the end Edward had to apologize and got his CD player taken away. I was in hysterics by the end of the movie.

"Why did you do that?" I asked when I could finally talk.

"I'll tell you what he did to me. About two weeks before I did that, he put a video camera in my room. He had about seven tapes of me in my room. Two of them are in here, four in my room, hidden, and one is still missing. I never saw what was on it. I can show you one, it's not that bad, but the others are way worse. I would die if they were to fall into the wrong hands. Emmett's a prankster, and I wouldn't be surprised when he's going to pull something on you."

Then he got up and put another video in. It was him putting a CD in a small stereo. Then some music came on, I recognized Britney Spears right away. He was singing along to _Oops I Did it Again._ I was trying to hold back the laughter, but it didn't work. He got up and turned off the VCR and television.

"It gets worse, but I think you get my point." He sat back down and started to laugh with me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Edward. If you had a camera in my house for everything funny I did, you would be laughing your but off." I said to make him feel better. I knew we never had a camera because Charlie would be worried that I would turn him in. I suppressed thinking about Charlie and changed the subject. "Are you hungry? All this laughing got me starving."

I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what I could make. Esme was right; she needed to get more groceries. I saw some stuff for sandwiches and took it out. "Would you like a sandwich? I make the best sandwiches in Forks."

"Sure. Want some help?" he asked.

"No, I got it." I said. He sat at the island and watched me. I me his gaze once and he gave me a breathtaking crooked smile that made me drop the butter knife onto the counter. When I was finished I cut his sandwich in half and gave it to him.

He took a big bite, chewed, and swallowed. A big grin spread across his face. "Well…?" I asked.

"It's great. You should be a chef. Can you cook anything else?" he asked.

"I can cook anything Italian and American. I can bake a cake that makes you want to slap your momma, or at least that's what me friends told me. Charlie said I'm the worst excuse for a cook he's ever met, but he always seemed to enjoy my cooking, but when he didn't….." I didn't want to finish the statement. I knew he knew what I meant.

"He won't ever be able to hurt you again." He said.

"I know."

"That was great. It's almost two, so I'm going to listen to some music in my room. You can join me if you want." He said as he walked out the room.

**Review if you liked it!!!**


End file.
